The Truth about Krampus
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Gina is scared of a certain holiday monster and fears he'll come after her. Can Skips convince her that he's not as bad as people claim? And what happens when she meets the legendary man in red himself? Read and find out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

 _After months of hiatus, I'm back and ready write again!_

 _I sincerely apologize for being gone so long and not posting or updating anything in so long but I've been going through a lot of stuff these past few months and I kinda gave up on writing for a while._

 _\- As always, my job keeps me on my toes but it's like every month there's always something that makes me wanna tear my hair out!_

 _2\. Holidays - The holidays keeps us busy and bustling at my job and because of that I come home tired almost every day._

 _3\. Personal stuff -One of my dogs died in November :( He had cancer and we had to put him down...he was 13 at the time._

 _4\. Like I mentioned before, I kinda gave up on writing for a while and even though I wanted to get back on it, I never gave myself the chance until now._

 _Now I can't fully promise I'll write every day but I'll do what I can and let you know what I plan to do in the future._

 _As for the story, it was actually an RP done by me and my good friend, Park Ryder. Thanks hon!_

 _Anyway, I've known about Krampus for years but a while back I thought,"What if one of my OCs got involved with him?" I debated what kind of idea I should do but after looking back at the Christmas episodes of Regular Show, I decided to bring out the side of Krampus that isn't normally seen; the side where hes good to the good kids like Santa is but feels really misunderstood by everyone._

 _Now please go easy on me for this is the first RS story I've done in so long and I hope I'm not too rusty. Still, I hope you enjoy this and you all have a very Merry Christmas.:)_

 _Until next time,enjoy!_

 _I don't own Regular Show or the characters._

 _Azrael, making a short cameo, is from the smurfs. In my AU, Gina adopted him and he's her pet now._

 _I own Gina. She's my OC._

It was a regular afternoon at the park and it was very close to Christmas. Children were playing in the snow, people were decorating their homes inside & out, and the shops were filled with shoppers. Skips was happily working on decorating his house and he decided to take a break to stroll around the snowy park. He smiled when he saw kids making snowmen and snow angels; he stopped when he saw a familiar little girl leaning against a tree by herself.

It was Gina but she looked unhappy for some reason. Gina comes to the park all the time to play with her friends and even help out at times; Skips and his friends gotten acquainted with the girl and for them, it was always a joy to see her smile. But whenever she is sad or scared, her friends always know that something is wrong. Skips went over to her to see if he could help.

"Gina? Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

Gina looks up and Skips could see the sadness in her eyes, "Hey Skips...I'm fine."

"Sweetie, I can tell you're not fine." Skips placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything, remember?" Gina had nearly forgotten that Skips was immortal and knew she couldn't hide anything from him.

She only gave a sad sigh and said, "If I tell you, you'll just laugh at me and think I'm silly."

"I won't laugh at you." Skips patted her shoulder, 'You can trust me."

"Okay..." she sighed again before she said, "I-I'm scared."

"Of who? Santa Claus?"

"No..." she looks around and whispers in his ear, "It's Krampus."

Of course, Skips knew Krampus and Santa personally but he didn't want to tell Gina that until she told him what was bothering her.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He's scary and mean and I'm afraid his gonna come and whip me!" Gina started to shake in fear.

What confused Skips was that Krampus only punished the bad children but Gina was nowhere close to being a bad kid and wondered why she would be scared of something that would never hurt her.

"Now, why would he do that?"

"That's what he does and I don't want to be whipped!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Gina, Krampus won't hurt you." Skips tried to calm her down.

"But what if he does?!" Gina started to panic, "Once he gets his claws on me, I won't able to sit down for weeks!"

"Slow down, honey." Skips patted her back to make her relax, "Just tell me how this happened."

Gina tells him about how she, her parents, and her parents friends, who are pilots, went to Germany a few weeks ago during the holidays. It was fun at first until Gina started to hear about Krampus and what he does to children. She tried not to think about him too much until she saw a festival where there are some Krampus creatures chasing kids around the town. She freaked out so much that she ran and hid in a barrel until her parents came to take her home; they tried to reassure her that Krampus won't come and hurt her but because of her troubled past, Gina can't get Krampus out of her head and is afraid he might come for her regardless if she's good or not.

"Oh, I see."

"Ever since that trip, I've been scared that Krampus will come and...take my family away...and whip me until I can't sit down ever again...and-and..." Gina felt the tears coming out as she covers her face with her hands.

Skips gently wrapped her in a hug, "It's okay Gina, let it out."

"Skips...I'm so scared...I can't get it out of my head..." Gina cried softly into his shoulder as Skips rubbed her back.

That's when the immortal being thought of a suggestion to help cheer up the poor girl and gently pulled away from the hug to ask her, "Would you like to come inside for some hot chocolate?"

She sniffled and said, "Yes please...that would be nice..."

Skips took her hand and lead Gina to his house and once they were inside, Skips goes to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate while Gina sits on his bed.

"Make yourself at home." Skips said as he went into the kitchen.

Gina smiled softly before it faded, "Thanks...I wish I haven't got this stupid fear. But I can't stop thinking about it! I can't even tell the others cause they would of laugh at me."

"I know sweetie but you can't let it ruin your holiday." he said as he finished making the beverage, "And I know your friends would never laugh at you over something like this."

"But what else am I suppose to do? I can't just forget it like that."

Skips gives her a mug and the two sat silence for a few minutes until he gets another idea; one that would help Gina conquer her holiday fears.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" he sets his drink down and stood, "I need to make a call."

"That's fine." Gina shrugged as she took another sip of her drink.

Skips goes to his garage and makes sure Gina is out of earshot. He then uses his phone to make a video call to two old friends: Santa Claus and Krampus. After ringing for a few seconds, the screen pops up showing the two holiday figures sitting in an office and going over their own lists on who's been bad and good this Christmas.

"Hey guys." Skips greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey, Skips." Santa greeted back, "how you been?"

"I'm good. How are you guys?"

"Doing great." Krampus answered, "Getting ready for the holidays."

"That's good. I've been busy myself trying to get ready for the holidays. It's not easy getting a whole park ready for Christmas."

"I hear ya." Santa nodded, "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to the both of you about something." Skips said.

"What is it?"

"It's my friend Gina; she's need help." he holds up a picture of her, "She's a little girl who comes in the park all the time."

"Gina? Hmm...let me look her up." Santa looks through his lists and sees Gina with the word nice on the side, "Oh yeah, sweet kid; she's on my nice list."

"But the problem is that she's afraid of you, Krampus." he revealed.

This got the horned demon confused, "Me why? She's on the nice list so she shouldn't be scared of me."

That's when Skips explained about Gina's trip and how the festival of Krampus traumatized her.

"Oh I was afraid of that." Krampus placed his head in his hands, "I mean yes I punish the bad kids but I don't want the good kids scared of me, too."

Santa nodded and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Yeah, I mean I just wish that they can focus on the good of Krampus instead of the bad."

"Actually, that's why I was calling you guys."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking maybe she should come visit you and you two can explain to her about all the good you do for the children."

"Hmm, I don't see why not." said Krampus.

"Thats a great idea." Santa agreed, "You can bring her here and we can talk to her about it."

"Great!" Skips smiled, "What time should we be over?"

"How about 7:00pm?"

"Perfect!"

"Wonderful!" Krampus smiled, "See you soon!"

"Thanks guys! See you later!" He hangs up and goes back to Gina, who finished half her drink but still looks a little down.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Skips asked as he sat by her.

Gina only shrugged and muttered, "Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry, you will feel better soon." He patted her back softly, "I was just talking to some friends and I was thinking of taking you on a little trip to help you lift your spirits. What do you say?"

The little girl thought for a moment and said, "Well, I guess it can help get my mind of things."

"That a girl and don't worry, I'll talk to your parents about it first." he reassured her.

"Thanks Skips." she smiled.

"Anytime honey."

After the two finish up their hot chocolate, Skips gets the okay from her parents (who agreed that this would be good for their daughter) and even got permission to borrow Pops' car for the trip. After saying goodbye to her parents, Gina say next to Skips and they were ready to hit the skies.

"Ready for the ride?" Skips said as he revved up the engine.

"Yep!" Gina nodded as she buckled up.

After getting the car started, it started to fly and the two friends were on their way. Gina couldn't help but admire the evening sky at such a lovely view.

"This is really nice! The sky is so peaceful and amazing!" she admired.

"Yep." Skips nodded, "That's why Pops loves using this car."

"I can see why." she added.

It was a long ways to the North Pole and halfway through the trip, Gina started to feel tired and her eyes began to droop.

"You can take a nap if you want." Skips suggested, "I'll wake you when we're there."

"You don't mind?"

"I won't. I don't want you to be tired when we get there."

She gave a yawn and said, "Okay."

Skips pulls a blanket & small pillow from the compartment and covers up Gina so she'll stay warm.

"Thanks..." She yawned again before she fell asleep.

Skips smiled at her and kept driving, "Don't worry Gina this trip will help you, I promise." he said to himself.

In about an hour, they make it to the North Pole. Skips parks the car on the side of Santa's workshop and gently taps Gina's shoulder to wake her up.

"Gina?" he spoke softly, "Wake up, we're here."

"Huh?" the girl said as she started to wake up, "Where are we?"

Skips gave a smile, "You'll see."

They step out the car and walk towards the entrance.

"Ohh it's cold!" she shivered, "Good thing I brought my jacket."

"It'll be warm when we get inside."

They see a factory with chimney smoke

"This is a factory?" she asked.

"Not just any factory."

They go inside and it's full of toys and presents stacked everywhere.

"Toys?" Gina said, "We're in a toy factory?"

"Not just a toy factory." Skips said back,"It's owned by a very special friend of mine."

"Who is it, Skips?"

"Ho Ho Ho!" a voice called.

Gina gasped in surprise as she turned around. She couldn't believe her own eyes for right in front of her was the one and only beloved gift giver from all over the world...Santa Claus!

"I-Is that?" Gina stammered, "Are you?"

"That's right, Gina." Santa smiled warmly to her, "I'm Santa Claus! Welcome to my workshop!"

Gina felt so happy that she squealed in excitement and happiness as she practically hopped around like a rabbit.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting Santa Claus!" she exclaimed happily.

Santa laughs and kneels down to her level, "Come here, sweetie and give Santa a big hug!"

Gina runs up to Santa and gives him a big warm hug. Skips smiled seeing the young girl so happy and knows that his plan will work.

"Oh this is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Gina smiled and hugged Santa close.

"Aww, it's nice to finally meet you sweetie." Santa said as he patted the girls back, "And I know you've been a very good girl this year."

"Really! You checked your list twice?"

"It's what I do." he winked.

She squealed in happiness and giggled to herself, "Can you show me around the place? I would love to see everything!"

"Why of course! Let me give you guys a tour." Santa picks up Gina and carries her in his arms as Skips follows close behind.

 _"So far so good."_ Skips thought to himself.

They enter the area where the elves build and work on the toys for the children.

"The first room is the toy room." the three stood on a balcony above the elves, "That's where the elves work on the toys."

"Cool! How often do they work?" she asked.

"Well, they do oftem get breaks but they have roles that are right for them; like builder, painter, wrapper, etc."

Gina sees them all hard at work, "They're doing great."

"Yep." Santa agreed with Skips nodding.

Then, he show them the testing room where they test out each of the toys that's been made to see if they're working properly.

"This room show people reaction to different kind of toys."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have the toy tested to make sure it works right, it's appropriate for kids and etc." Santa explained.

"Yeah, cause some toys aren't meant for kids." Skips spoke up.

"I didn't know toys could be unsafe." Gina said..

"Oh yeah. You should've seen the toys from the 80s and 90s." Santa mentioned, "I've had a lot of unsafe and inappropriate toys recalled."

"Wow, for real?"

"Yeah, apparently some toys aren't good for parents taste."

"Choking hazards, inappropriately named or animated, gross humor, you name it." Skips added.

"Aw geez..." the young girl had no idea there were dangerous and inappropriate toys in this world.

Then, they go to the computer room where Santa keeps track of all of the naughty and nice kids from all over the world.

"This room help me with discovering who's naughty and nice and the reasons." said Santa.

"Really?" she asked as she eyed the machines.

"Yep. I'll show you."

He sets her down, turns on the machine and saw lots of kids name pop up all over the screens.

"Wow!" Gina said.

Santa even pulls up Gina's name and it shows her helping out her parents, doing good in school, playing & being nice to her friends, and even feeing the birds in the snow with bits of her lunch.

"I see you been a very good girl." Santa said proudly.

Gina blushed and smiled, "I try my best to help others and not get in the way."

"She's also very helpful, too." Skips added as he patted Gina's head, "She helps us out at the park sometimes.

"Your parents should be proud to have a wonderful daughter like you."

"Thanks Santa!"

Santa smiled as he took her hand, "There's another room I wanted to show you."

Santa took her to another room where all of Santa's reindeer and his legendary sled are being cleaned and shined up for their big night.

Gina gasps in excitement, "Your sleigh and reindeer!"

"Yep!" Santa stood next to his sleigh, "I take very good care of them so they can be prepared for the journey."

Gina gets a little closer to the reindeer, looks at Santa who nods saying she can pet them, and pets Rudolph first who licks her as a thank you.

"They are really nice!" she giggled as she petted the others, "Very friendly too."

"They seem to like you." said Skips.

"That's because I taught them to respect children and not harm anyone unless they're threatened." mentioned Santa.

"I even help fixed his sled once."

"You did?" asked Gina who was curious about Skips knowing about Santa before, "I didn't know you knew Santa."

Santa walked over and placed his arm around the immortal being, "Yes, he helped me out when I was first forming the workshop."

"I was gonna tell ya, Gina, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

"That's so cool!" her eyes beamed.

"Come, there's one more room I wanted to show you." Santa lead the two out but not before Gina waved to the reindeer.

He show her the mail room where letters from kids are stored in thousands upon thousands of bins.

"Whats in here?" Gina looked around.

"These are all the letters I receive from children all around the world." answered Santa, "I go over the letters from kids on my nice list and discard letters from the naughty ones."

That's when Gina wondered, "Do you even have my letter?"

"You mean this one?" he takes a letter from his pocket and holds it in his hand.

'Oh yes!" Gina smiled as she looked at her letter, "That's the one I wrote this year."

Santa opens it and it reads:

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I'm not asking for very much this year but I do have a very important request._

 _The only things I want are a pretty little doll with dark hair with a blue ribbon and a blue dress and a pretty new dress for me that's not too fancy or too ordinary._

 _But more than anything, all I ask for is your protection. I just came back from a trip with my parents and I just heard of the horrifying creature by the name of Krampus. I'm so scared of him that I've been having nightmares since I got back home._

 _Please, please don't let him come to my house on Christmas Eve. I can't take the pain he brings with his switches and chains._

 _Merry Christmas from your dear friend,_

 _Gina._

Gina has tears of happiness and fear in her eyes because even though she was happy that Santa got her letter, she still felt afraid of Krampus.

"It's okay sweetie, it was a nice letter." Gina wipes her eyes as Santa hugs her and Skips pats her back.

"I just wish I wasn't so afraid all the time..." she admitted sadly.

"It's okay, everybody has a fear of something." Santa tried to comfort her.

"And my fear is Krampus. Ever since I came home, I'm afraid he'll come and whip the living heck out of me!"

He pulled away from the hug and looked into Ginas eyes. "Now that won't happen to you, honey."

"Why you say that?" she asked fearfully.

"Because you're a good girl and he never hurts the good ones." he said with Skips nodding in agreement.

"What? Really?"

"I promise." Santa nodded and took her hand again, "Now there's a friend of mine I want you to meet."

The young girl felt a little excited to see who she would meet, "Is it Jack Frost?"

"No silly." Santa chuckled, "He's off making snow storms up north."

"Then who is it?"

They take her to a room and open the doors to Santa office. But once they're inside, Gina freezes at the sight of a horned monster with cloven hooves and a basket full of switches on his back.

"Why hello there." Krampus gave a small smile and wave to the girl.

But Gina was too frozen in fear to even move and speak because the one being she was trying to avoid for weeks was standing only a few feet away from her. She felt like her nightmares had come true.

"Gina? Are you okay, sweetie?" asked a concerned Santa.

When Gina did open her mouth, she screamed and ran under a table to hide. The three men looked at each other with worry and didn't expect Gina to react this way.

Krampus gave a deep sigh and said, "Oh, I was afraid this would happen."

Under the table, Gina was shaking in fear and trying to hide from Krampus. She shook like she had never shaken before and her heart pounded so much she felt like her chest was constricting like an anaconda.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! It's a nightmare!" she shut her eyes and wanted to believe it was only a bad dream, "Come on, Gina, wake up! Wake up!"

"Sweetie, please come out of the table." Santa try to coax her into coming out.

"I can't! He's out there and he'll punish me if I come out!" the little girl panicked.

"Gina, calm down." Skips tried to calm her down, "He won't hurt you."

"Yes he will! He will use the rod on me and beat me!" Gina exclaimed fearfully.

Skips stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Leave it to me." Santan kneels down to Ginas level and looked under the table, "Sweetheart, I know you're afraid and there's nothing wrong with that. But you have to believe me when I say that Krampus has no intention of harming you."

"Y-You promise?" Gina stammered as she peeked her head out.

"I promise; now come on out." the jolly man held out his hand to her.

"O-O-Okay..."

She comes out from her hiding place but feels her heart pounding even more when she looks at Krampus. She hesitated but Santa and Skips placed their hands on her back and, gently, push her to him.

"It's okay." Skips whispered, "Theres nothing to be afraid of."

Once she was only inches away from the creature, Gina only looked down and mumbled, "H-Hi...I'm G-Gina."

"Hello Gina." Krampus said sincerely, "It's very nice to meet you."

He offers her a handshake but Gina backs away slight and says nothing. Krampus could see the girl is visibly shaken like a leaf; even though he wanted to get to know her more, he still felt bad that his appearance and methods scared her so much to the point of tears.

"She's a little shy is all." Skips said trying to calm the mood.

 _"She's terrified of me."_ Krampus thought to himself.

After nearly five long minutes of awkward silence, Gina couldn't hold her fear or emotions down and backed away even more,-"I-I can't do this...I can't do this!"

She began to run away towards the door and out of the room while fighting back the heavy tears in her eyes.

"Wait, come back! Gina! Gina wait!" they tried calling her back but to no avail.

Gina ran out of the factory and kept on running until she was outside where the snow started to fall. She, eventually, stopped behind a tree and began to cry heavily out of fear, sadness, and guilt.

"Skips...Santa...I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I just can't do it! I can't face Krampus!"

Her cries attract the attention of a monsterous creature who has been searching for food for days and had just set its sights it's next meal. As Gina continued to cry, she started to hear loud footsteps coming from and unknown source and jumped out at the sound.

"Huh? S-Skips? Santa? Is that you?" she wiped her eyes and looked around.

She hears deep growling and sees red glowing eyes in the distance when she turned around, "W-Who's there?"

Suddenly, a gigantic polar bear-like beast appeared and roared at the girl! It had dark purple matted fur, long sharp claws, dripping fangs, three tailed, six limbs and a dozen red eyes; and it was hungry for human flesh!

Gina screamed in horror and began to run for her life, "Help! Somebody help me!"

Meanwhile, the guys were searching for their friend outside and hoped to find her soon before the weather started to get stormy.

"Gina, where are you?!" Skips called out, "Oh, if anything happens to that kid, I'll never forgive myeslf!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" Santa reassured his friend, "She's gotta be here somewhere."

Suddenly, they heard monstrous growling and a child screaming

"That's gotta be her!" said Krampus, "Come on!"

They chased the sound and Gina kept running for her life until she tripped over a huge root sticking out from another tree; she fell and as she tried to get up, the monster pinned her down with its massive paw and growled in her face. Gina couldn't do anything to free herself as tears fall down her face

"Please don't!" she pleaded tearfully.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice yelled at a distance.

Gina looks up and sees Santa with a bazooka, Skips with his fists of justice (which he brought with him just in case), and Krampus with his sticks ready to fight. The beast growled at them and wasn't about to let his prey get away.

"Gina run now!" Skips yelled.

"I can't! He won't let go!" Gina cried as the monster starts to crush her with its paw, "OW! Stop!"

Krampus roared in anger and screamed, "Get your mangy paws off her!"

Krampus jumps on the bear and starts beating it with his sticks, causing the bear to roar continously. At that moment, Gina was staring at Krampus in amazement on how he was beating the beast and trying to protect her. That's when Skips uses his fists to grab the monsters paws and push it off the girl; then he looked over her to make sure she wasn't injured.

"You okay, kid?" Gina nods with scared tears in her eyes," Just stay put, we'll take care of this.

"What about you guys?" she asked in a scared voice.

"We will be fine, don't worry! Just stand back!" Santa cried out as blasts his bazooka at the creatures face.

The battle went on for nearly an hour and while the guys obtained some minor injuries, the creature was in worse shap and was about to chase them until Krampus killed it with his sharpest sticks.

"That'll teach you!" he spat as he finshed the monster off.

After the monster is dead, the trio rushed over to check on Gina to make sure she isn't hurt. And while she wasn't physically damged, she still felt bad on the inside because they risked their own lives to protect her from that beast.

"Are you alright, little one?" Santa asked worridly.

Gina felt guilty about running away and began crying on Santa's chest while muttering apologies, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed/

Feeling bad for the child, Santa wrapped his arms around Gina and rubbed her back, "Aww it's okay, it's okay. We are just glad that you are safe."

"You all wanted to help me and I ended up putting you in danger!" she cried even more, "I should be on the naughty list for this! I'm such a bad friend!"

"You're not a bad friend, Gina." Skips shook his head, "It's wasn't your fault and it's not like you did it on purpose."

Gina still cried while Santa tries to comfort her with Skips and Krampus bith giving her small pats on the back to calm her down.

"Lets all go inside, okay?" Santa suggested as Gina nodded silently.

Santa carried her back to the factory as Skips and Krampus followed them. Once inside the lounge area, Santa sent one of his elves for cookies and eggnog while he holds Gina in his lap. Skips warmed himself by the fireplace while Krampus left for a moment to treat the wounds he received from the battle. About ten minutes later, the snacks arrived as Gina starts to calm down and eats one of the cookies.

"I'm sure these treats will help you feel better." he said softly.

"I'm still sorry you guys...I shouldn't of ran away..." she sniffled out an apology.

"Don't blame yourself, Gina." Skips looked down in regret, "This was all my fault for making you come here to face Krampus face to face."

"But if you hadn't done, that I wouldn't have met Santa." Gina pointed out.

"Yeah but I practically tried to force you to facing your fears." he said back, "If I had known this would happen..."

"I know but did you guys see him fight to protect me and all?" she said as she looked at them both, "If he hadn't done that, I would of never gotten out of there alive. I owe you guys and Krampus my life. I...I guess I'm still a little scared but he risked himself to protect me...I should be thankful for that." she gave a small smile, "I think I realize now that maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was."

Santa and Skips gave each other a smile knowing that Gina was starting to trust Krampus a little better. Then, Krampus came in the room and was happy to see Gina finally smiling again.

"So, how's everyone doing in here?" he asked with everyone saying they're fine.

Gina took a deep breath and said "Thank you for saving me Krampus, but why did you do it?"

Krampus sighed as he sat in a chair next to her and Santa, "Well, I didn't want anything to happen to you; I mean you're a sweet little girl who's smile brings so much joy to everyone you meet and no one hurts you and gets away with it. Also, I'm very sorry for scaring you like that." he rubbed the back of his head in regret.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry for thinking that you were a scary beast. I shouldn't have judged somebody base on their looks..." Gina made a hard swallow and said, "If you're gonna whip me then go ahead. I deserved it..."

While it was noble of someone to atone for their actions, Krampus was surprised on what the child just said, "Now why in heavens name would I want to do that?"

"Because I ran off and put you all in danger..." she shut her eyes, ready for whatever Krampus planned to do to her.

He rose from his chair and knelt in front of her, "Sweetie, I only punish naughty children who deserve it." he admitted, "I wouldn't do that to kids like you because you doesn't deserve it."

"I don't?" she looked up.

"Of course not." he puts a hand in her shoulder, "People know so little about me and who I am. Yes, I punish bad kids but I want to be on the good side of the good kids like Santa is. I know you were scared of my but I'm not upset, I promise."

"I guess I never thought it before." Gina sighed, "It was because of that festival I saw that got me so freaked out."

"Yeah, I hate those things." he looked down, "They make me look bad to the kids, good or bad."

"Yeah." Gina gave a smile to the horned creature, "But I know now that you truly are a good guy."

"Really?"

"Really."

Gina climbs off of Santa's lap and hugs Krampus, who smiles and hugs her back. Skips and Santa were happy that little Gina finally got over her fear of Krampus and they became friends.

"Do you feel better now?" the creature asked.

"Much better thank you." she turned to Santa and asked nervously, "Does this mean I'm on the naughty list though?"

Santa gave out a light chuckle and said, "Of course not, honey. What happened happened but we're glad you're okay now."

Skips agreed with his friend, "Yeah we are just glad that you aren't hurt."

"I have you all to thank for." the little girl admired, "You guys were amazing!"

"It's our pleasure." Krampus stroked Ginas bangs with his fingers, "We would do anything to protect kids like you."

Gina smiles at her heroes. After spending some time with their friends and eating some Christmas goodies, it was time to go home.

"I think it's time we head home, Gina." Skips stood up, "It's getting late."

"Okay Skips." she said.

"Hey, how about we give you guys a ride in my sleigh?" Santa suggested.

"Oh really?!" Gina jumped for joy, "Can we Skips? Can we? Please?"

Skips chuckled and smiled, "Sure why not? It's Christmas."

"Alright! Let's go!" everyone heads towards the room with the sleigh and reindeer.

Luckily, Pops car has an autopilot to home feature so Skips goes outside, turns it on and as soon as the car left for home on it's own, he hops in the sleigh with Santa, Gina, and Krampus.

"Wanna do the honors, Gina?" Santa handed her the reigns.

"Sure!" she held the reigns and called out each reindeer like in the movies, "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! And full power, Rudolph!"

'Whoa, somebody did their Christmas homework!" said an impressed Santa as the sleigh began to rise.

Gina smirked proudly and said, "I paid attention to the movies and books."

The reindeer began to fly and pulled the sled in air. The sleigh is up in the nights sky and it's more beautiful than ever thanks to the northern lights glowing all around the North Pole.

"Whoa!" Gina gazed as she looked at the scenery, "So beautiful!"

"Yep, that's what I love about driving this thing." the jolly gift giver drove his reindeer across the nights sky.

"I'm curious though, how'd you get the reindeer to fly?" she asked

"Simple, it's magic." Gina only nodded happily before he asked, "Want to see me to do some air tricks?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay let do this!" turned to the others in the back, "Everybody buckle up and hold tight!"

They did as they were told as Santa did some loopdeloops and Gina cheered like she was on a rollercoaster.

"This is so awesome!"

Driving at super speed and displaying more tricks later, they finally arrive at Gina's home. Skips hops out of the sleigh and helps Gina out.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." she said and turned to Krampus, "And Krampus, I'm glad that I met you."

"Anytime sweetie. And I'm glad to have met you, too." he said as he gave Gina one last hug.

"It was also an honor to meet you, Santa." Gina gave a grateful smile to him, "Thanks for everything.

"No problem and remember to always be a good girl." he winked at her.

"I promise!"

Santa hugs Gina and pats her back before she and Skips backed away from the sled right as it was about to take off.

Santa & Krampus waved and called out, "Merry Christmas!"

Gina & Skips waved back, "Merry Christmas!"

They watched the two take off into the nights sky once more before they were out of sight. It was not only awesome to ride inside of Santas sleigh but to watch fly full speed too.

"Thanks again, Skips." she stood in front of her friend, "I owe you one for helping me."

"Anytime sweetie." Skips smiled at her, "I'm just glad your fear is gone now."

"Me too! I feel much braver!"

"That a girl." Skips nudged her cheek before embracing her again and escorting her to her house.

Days later and it's Christmas Eve where all the children are asleep, awaiting for the arrival of Santa Claus. Santa is making his usual rounds with Krampus by his side and there's a specific house they want to stop at first.

They stop at Gina's place and once they were both down the chimney, they see a huge plate of cookies and milk on the table for the both of them.

Before going to bed, she made sure there was enough cookies for the two as her way of saying thanks. After eating the cookies and milk, Santa and Krampus go into her room and see her soundly asleep with her pet cat, Azrael, laying next to her.

"Such an angel." Santa said quietly as he pulls the blanket over her shoulders.

Krampus nodded and said, "I wish there was more kids like her."

"Oh there are my friend, there are. You just have to know where to look."

As Santa goes to put presents around the tree, Krampus leaves a beautiful bell with Gina's name carved on it and a blue ribbon attached to it.

"She will be so happy when she sees this." he said quietly and pats her on the head softly before leaving, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Gina." Santa gave her a soft pat on the head as well.

They leave her home so Santa could deliver more gifts to good kids and Krampus to punish the bad ones. He even made especially sure to punish all the bullies who tormented Gina this year.

The next morning, Gina woke up to see the bell next to her and a note under it from Krampus himself.

 _Dear Gina, I hope you love your gift! I'm glad that you got over your fear of me. You are one of the rare kids to truly know the real me. You got a good heart and I want you to keep that forever. From your friend, Krampus._

Gina tears up happily and holds the bell to her heart, "Thank you Krampus..."

She then joins her family in the joy of Christmas morning. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world because she had met two of the most well known holiday figures in the world. And it was all thanks to a certain immortal yeti who was lookinh out for her.

The End


End file.
